un meurtre parfait
by lolivamp
Summary: Jacob Black est tué pendant que sa femme Bella est au bureau. Que va t'il se passé? ATTENTION LEMON
1. Chapter 1

**Horror Movie Contest**  
: _un meurtre parfait _  
**Princesse des ténèbres **: _lolivamp_  
**Ghoules **: _Bella/Edward_  
**Reine du Sabbat **_: disclaimer_  
**Pour participer ou lire les autres OS du concours rendez-vous sur :** h t t p : / / damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr /

Pdv externe

Une jeune femme, assise à son bureau trouve que le temps ne passe pas assez vite. Ce soir, jour de la saint-Valentin, elle doit se rendre dans un restaurant chic pour diner avec son mari depuis un an, Jacob Black. Pendant ce temps un jeune homme, étant amoureux d'elle s'apprête à commettre le pire des **crimes. **

Pdv Bella

Plus que trois heures avant de quitter le bureau pour aller me changer avant de rejoindre son époux devant le parc où ils se sont avoué leur amour, ou plutôt, où il lui a confessé sa passion.

Flash back

Jake, mon meilleur ami depuis l'enfance m'a téléphoner se matin pour me demander de le rejoindre dans ce petit jardin public, je suis comme toujours en avance et je me demande ce qu'il va bien pouvoir me dire.

Je le vois a présent arriver vers moi. Après quelques paroles anodine il m'avoue son amour pour moi, dire que je suis choqué et léger. Je me douté qu'il y avait une chose importante à me dire, de plus son comportement envers moi a changé depuis un ou deux ans, mais de là à me dire qu'il a des sentiments autres que notre très forte amitié pour moi...

Pour ne pas lui faire de peine et parce que j'aurais toujours une éternel confiance en lui je lui est dit que j'étais d'accord pour sortir avec lui.

Fin du flash back

Deux ans après il m'a demandé en mariage, j'ai accepté pour lui faire plaisir, mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit l'homme de ma vie. Bien sur mes sentiments pour lui on évolué, mais est ce de l'amour ? Je ne sais pas vraiment.

Perdu dans mes réflexions je ne remarque pas que mon téléphone sonne tout de suite. Quand je le prend je me rend compte que c'est Jacob qui m'appelle. Je décroche et j'entends la voix d'un homme qui met inconnu.

-Mademoiselle, j'ai trouvé votre numéro comme étend le dernier appelé par monsieur Black, je vous appelle pour vous annoncer sa mort, il a été assassiné, l**'arme** du **crime** est un **couteau**.

-Oh mon dieu.

Je ne suis pas très doué dans le rôle de la veuve éploré mais la **police** ne doit rien savoir. Elle ne doit pas savoir que j'ai un amant, je suis tombé amoureuse de lui le jour de mon mariage, peu de temps après il devenait mon compagnon de jeu. Cet homme pourrait être directement soupçonné si il sont mis au courant, il a déjà fait de la **garde à vue** pour un **meurtre** qu'il n'a pas commis. Mais là je sais que c'est lui, et je ne veux pas être séparé de lui, je l'aime trop. Vous vous demandez surement pourquoi je sais que c'est lui, tout simplement parce qu'il a appris un jour ou l'on faisais tendrement l'amour, que mon mari me frappe, et qu'il a une tendance à abuser de l**'alcool, **il l'a découvert grâce au trace de **coups **qu'il m'a laissé sur le corps. Je ne l'ai pas connu comme ça mais depuis notre mariage, je l'ai compris cet enfoiré qui me sert de mari et alcoolique.

Je cours rejoindre les policiers pour voir une dernière fois le cadavre de mon très regretté mari. On me pose des questions, je leur répond comme je le peu en leur mentant un peu, il n'ont pas besoin de tout savoir. Il me propose d'aller chez un ami le temps de l'enquête. Je vais donc chez le cousin de mon époux. Il a les cheveux brun roux là ou Jacob avait les cheveux noir corbeau, il a de magnifique yeux vert, qui m'ont tout de suite attiré, alors que Jake à des yeux brun très foncé presque noir, la peau de son cousin et amant est très pale contrairement à celle de mon conjoint qui elle est bronzé, du à ses origines indienne. Vous devez vous demander pourquoi ils sont cousin si il sont si différent c'est assez simple en somme. Eward a été adopté car sa mère ne peux pas avoir d'enfant.

À mon arrivé chez mon concubin, il me donne des faux papier, nous allons, tout deux quitté le pays pour se rendre en Australie, là où personne ne pensera à nous chercher. Nous partirons de nuit pour plus de sécurité nous nous ferons passé pour un couple de **gothique** pour monter dans l'avion en toute sécurité et arrivé dans la petite ferme que nous avons acheté ensemble pour le futur nous recommencerons notre vie ensemble. Sans personne pour nous faire du tord, pour nous humilié, comme j'ai appris que Jacob le faisait avec mon cher et tendre. C'est aussi pour se venger lui qu'il a décider de le tuer. En attendant nous devons faire comme si de rien n'était. Nous discutons, mangeons,regardons la télévision et nous finissons par allez nous coucher dans deux chambre différente pour n'alerter personne qui viendrais voir si je suis toujours en vie.

Vers 3 heures du matin je suis réveillé par mon amant nous passons par la porte de la cuisine qui donne sur le garage et nous prenons une voiture noir qui passe inaperçus. Au préalable nous nous étions changé. Edward nous conduisit jusqu'à l'aéroport, où nous embarquions vers notre destination.

Pendant tout le voyage, j'avais un peu peur que la police est compris que nous nous étions enfuis et trouve où, dans ce cas là elle nous attendrais surement, proche de l'avion, ou elle aurais demandé au agent qui contrôle de nous garder bien au chaud jusqu'à leur arrivé, si les policiers des états-unis ne peuvent pas être assez rapide.

Après quelques heures d'attente interminable l'avion se pose nous nous dirigeons alors vers la sortit n'ayant pas pris de bagage avec nous pour ne pas nous encombré. Un ami à mon conjoint nous avez installer les meubles et récupéré les colis que nous faisions envoyé de différent site internet. Nous n'aurons plus rien avoir avec notre passé. Nouveau ami, sauf Emmett le gros nounours qui nous a aidé, nouveau vêtements, nouveau toit, nouveau nom de famille pour mon ange, de Edward Masen il devient Edward Cullen. Moi je change et de nom et de prénom je m'appelais Isabella Black ou Swan pour mon nom de jeune fille et je me prénomme à présent Bella (qui a toujours été mon surnom) Cullen. Je suis donc marier à mon amant.

Quand on arrive à la maison mon homme me porte et m'emmène dans notre chambre. Je proteste, je ne sais même pas où je vais loger qu'il veut déjà me faire l'amour. Il trouve comme excuse que nous pourrons toujours visiter après. Je me laisse convaincre et l'embrasse à pleine bouche. Je vire son t-shirt et laisse mes lèvres parcourir son torse. Je lui mordille les tétons, lui les suce. Je lèche ses pectoraux. Quand il veux me déshabillé je ne le laisse pas faire, ce soir je domine. Je descends vers ses abdominaux, eux aussi se font embrassé, lécher et mordiller. Arriver à son V très sexy, je retire ma robe noir de style gothique. Je lui enlève aussi son pantalon, je le caresse au dessus de son boxer, son membre viril tends contre le tissu, demandant encore plus. Je lui ôte le dernier bout de tissu qui m'empêche d'avoir accès à tout son magnifique corps. Je branle la base de sa virilité avant de l'introduire dans ma bouche, j'alterne les baisers délicats sur son glands, les caresse douce sur ses bourses, les coups de langue sur toute sa longueur. Il m'empêche de continuer avant de jouir dans ma bouche. Il passe au dessus de moi, m'enlève mon soutient-gorge, il me baise la bouche avant de s'occuper de ma poitrine, il prend un sein dans sa main et le téton de l'autre entre ses lèvres. Il me torture de cette manière pendant plusieurs minute ne répondant pas à ma demande de me donner beaucoup plus. Il continue de me faire patienté en dessinant des arabesques sur mon ventre grâce à sa langue. Encourager par mes gémissements il me retire enfin la dernière barrière entre nos deux corps nu. Sa tète vient se trouvez entre mes cuisses, il les embrasse, les suces, jusqu'à me faire un suçon sur chacune d'elle. Il me marque comme sienne. Sa bouche vient rejoindre mon antre dégoulinant, il prend mon clitoris entre ses lèvres, le gobe, le mordille. Ses doigts s'introduise dans ma chatte, très vite j'atteins mon point de non retour, je jouis au moment ou il incline son index et son majeur pour les faire atteindre mon point G. Il cherche un préservatif dans le tiroir de la commode. Il arrache l'emballage, je lui prends la capote des mains et déroule le bout de plastique sur son membre tendu pour moi. Je m'empale dessus et commence à danser sur lui. Je lui caresse les testicules en même temps. Très vite je sens la boule dans mon ventre grossir et exploser. Il me suis dans l'orgasme. Nous nous blottissons l'un dans les bras de l'autre et nous nous endormons dans cette position.

Le lendemain, Edward me réveille et m'emmène le petit déjeuné au lit. Après avoir bu mon café et picoré les tartines de nutella qu'il m'a préparé. Il m'emmène visiter notre nouvelle maison. Nous commençons part la salle de bain, rouge et noir avec des lampes style bougie, le tout fait assez zen. Il me conduit ensuite dans le salon, noir et blanc. Le tout fait très chic, bien qu'un peu impersonnelle pour le moment mais je voit bien des photos de nos meilleurs souvenir, transformé en noir et blanc pour collé avec le style, accroché sur les mur. La cuisine, l'endroit ou il me mène après, est moderne, en gris métal, la plupart du temps, cela fait assez masculin mais jolie quand même. Je pourrait mitonné de bon petit plat dedans, mon amour aussi, il sait très bien cuisiner lui aussi. Dans le garage deux voitures y sont entreposé. L'une est une petite coccinelle rouge de style ancien, l'autre est une volvo grise.

Après la visite les amis d'Edward viennent nous rendre visite. Je remercie chaleureusement Emmett pour nous avoir aider à nous installer. Il a l'air d'un gros ours un peu grognon, qui me fait peur au début, mais on se rend vite compte qu'il est plutôt du genre grosse peluche. Sa femme Rosalie, une grande et magnifique blonde froide au début mais gentille comme tout quand on la connait bien, et Alice, un petit lutin au cheveux noir, ont été celle qui m'ont refaite ma garde robe. Bien sur dès que notre plan a été mis en route et que notre maison a été acquise, j'ai commencé à acheté des habits sur internet avec la carte de crédit qu'Edward m'a fournit qui va sur son compte secret. Je les ai fait envoyé ici. Mais heureusement qu'elle m'ont offert d'autres vêtements parce que sinon je n'aurais pas eu grand chose à me mettre.

Je l'ai est invité à rester manger avec nous. Emmett comme le gros mangeur qu'il est accepte tout de suite et avec joie. Après avoir manger, ils partent tous appelé par leur obligation. Cela me rappelle qu'il va falloir me trouver un boulot, malgré qu'Edward est eu un énorme héritage de ses parents, je ne veux pas vivre à ses crochets. Mon ange regarde les informations sur le net, pour voir se que les journalistes peuvent bien raconter sur le meurtre du grand Jacob Black. Si il savait de la manière il traite sa famille, il ne le trouverai pas si grand. Il a toujours un des actes de petit con.

On n'apprend rien d'intéressant sur son assassinat. Personne ne se doute du nom du tueur. Personne ne se doute que c'est nous, enfin mon amant. Personne ne se doute même si j'ai disparu. J'ai même l'impression que personne ne se doute que j'ai disparu. Si quelqu'un le pensé je serais considéré comme suspecte malgré que j'avais un alibi mon travail. Edward qui est partit avec moi pourra lui être soupçonné et n'a pas d'alibi mais bon après tout nous somme partit nous exilé au fin fond de l'Australie. À présent nous somme en sécurité, mon ex mari ne nous fera plus jamais de mal. Car oui il nous faisait réellement du mal, il me frappé pour moi et il a détruit Edward psychologiquement. Nous l'avons peut être tué mais lui nous a détruit physiquement pour l'un et intérieurement pour l'autre. Alors oui nous avons prémédité son assassinat, mais nous ne le regrettons pas, nous ne le regretterons jamais.

Quand hier au bureau j'étais pressé d'être au soir, c'est pour apprendre la mort de mon ex époux. Edward devait le tué au couteau, il avait prévu les gants en latex qu'il devait brulé dans la cheminé après pour ne pas qu'on les retrouve, le couteau est celui que Jacob portait sur lui depuis longtemps. Donc on ne le retrouverais pas de cette manière non plus. Cela fait plus d'un mois que tout est prévu. Le jour n'a pas été choisit réellement par hasard. Le jour de mon mariage se trouve être le jour de la saint-valentin. Je voulais que mon cauchemars se termine le jour où il a commencé à un an près.

PDV externe

quelques jours plus tard parait cette article de journal

Jacob Black, avocat à New York s'est fait assassiné, il y a quelques jours. L'enquête que la police à mener, à démontrer que le coupable serai sa femme et son cousin chez lequel elle a été dormir juste après le meurtre et avec qui elle s'est enfuit. Les forces de l'ordre les ont chercher mais personne ne sais où ils peuvent être.

Fin de l'article de journal

Bella Swan (Black) épouse sacrifier et bafouer et son amant, le cousin de Black, homme dont ce dernier s'est toujours maquer, ont tué le mari gênant par vengeance et pour vivre leur vie d'amoureux tranquillement. Ils ont fuit en Australie là où ils ont put vivre leur romance tranquillement sans jamais se faire avoir. La police à abandonné les recherches aux bouts de plusieurs mois.


	2. Chapter 2

J'ai créer mon blog de fiction au cas où l'une de mes fictions est supprimé :


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjours tous le monde.

Sur la plupart de mes fanfics/ série d'os (voire sur toutes) je n'ai pas publier depuis très très longtemps, je le sais. Je retrouverais surrement un jours l'envie de continuer à écrire des suites à mes os. Mais pour le moment je viens de me lancer dans un projet, les fanfictions yaoi/slash. J'ai pour cela créer un forum, qui pour le moment est vide et je compte sur vous toutes/tous qui écrivaient des fanfictions pour le remplir. Bien sur j'en écrirais aussi, j'en ai déjà écrite pour les 365 jours de DAL et je préfère gardais ces écrits là bas car il y a un contexte particulier. Je compte aussi me réessayer à ce genre mais d'une manière bien plus importante avec des os bien plus longtemps que les ceux entièrement sexuel que j'écrivais auparavant.

Bisous à toutes et à tous en espérant vous voir sur mon nouveau forum.

ps: rendez vous sur mon profil pour le lien


End file.
